


Kurotsuki One Shots

by Feliorbis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliorbis/pseuds/Feliorbis
Summary: Using prompts found on Tumblr, I'm writing a bunch of one-shots with the pair Kurotsuki for a friend of mine!





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven/gifts).



It was a late night and Kuroo couldn't sleep, nor could Tsuki. The two quietly lied in bed wrapped up in each other's arms.  

"It doesn't sound like it's raining," Kuroo said softly, shifting around so he could see Tsukishima better. 

"Mhm," Tsuki hummed, opening his eyes to reveal a blurry Kuroo merely inches from his face. 

"And I think the temperature is nice," Kuroo added nonchalantly in a whisper. 

Tsuki let out a soft sigh as he got what his boyfriend was hinting at.  

"Would you like to go lay outside?" 

"Yes," Kuroo grinned, already untangling himself from Tsuki before he could reply. 

Kuroo got up and slipped on some sweatpants as well as a red tank-top. After he was dressed he grabbed a spare blanket from their closet.  

Tsukishima sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on and slowly climbing out of the comfort of their bed. Tsuki was already wearing warm pajamas and had no intention of switching into something else. 

"Ready?" Kuroo asked excitedly; he loved to lay out in their backyard and watch the stars, especially since their first kiss happened while they were out stargazing. 

Tsuki gave a tired nod – He already missed the coziness of their bed, but he truly enjoyed watching the stars with Kuroo. 

Kuroo smiled and tucked the blanket under one arm, grabbed Tsuki's hand, and walked downstairs. 

Once they were outside, Kuroo released Tsukishima's hand and laid out the blanket on the grass right in the middle of their backyard. The two laid down side by side and intertwined their hands again as they gazed up at the beautiful night sky. There were barely any clouds and the stars could easily be seen. 

They laid in a comfortable silence for a while before Tsuki spoke up. 

"You know, only the brightest stars can be seen at night." 

"Oh yeah?" Kuroo responded, tilting his head to the side to gaze into Tsuki's eyes. He scooted a little closer and gave him a small, loving smile. 

"Then I guess that's why I can see you so clearly tonight." 

Tsukishima seemed at a loss of words for a moment before a faint blush crossed his cheeks. 

"Shut up," he mumbled with an eye roll, although the corners of his lips turned up in a tiny smile. 

Kuroo let out a soft laugh and simply pulled Tsuki into a gentle, but affectionate, kiss. 


	2. "Fuck you" "How hard?"

"Tsuki wait!" Kuroo cried out as his boyfriend stormed down the hall to their bedroom.

"What?" Tsukishima said with an annoyed sigh, turning around to face Kuroo. The two had been arguing for a while and Tsuki had had enough of it. All he wanted now was to be left alone.

"You can't let this go without resolving it," Kuroo pleaded, "that won't do anything but hurt both of us." He reached out and gently placed his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, surprised that he hadn't shoved him away like he did earlier.

"I'm not. I just need a break," Tsuki replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kuroo panicked for a moment, thinking that Tsukishima meant a break from their relationship. He quickly reassured himself that it was a break from fighting, but he knew that he and Tsuki needed to finish it before things got worse. The argument was petty and Kuroo actually didn't remember how it started in the first place.

Tsukishima glared at Kuroo, letting go of his nose as he waited for a response. While the silence dragged on he thought back to what they had been arguing about. From what he remembered it had started with Kuroo accidentally letting their cat outside for the third time that day. It was ridiculous in Tsuki's mind and all he wanted was some alone time. He loved Kuroo, he truly did, but sometimes when they would get into fights Kuroo wouldn't let up until it ended. And whether that was with forgiveness or petty grudges, Kuroo didn't seem to care. There have only been a few arguments that went unresolved, but that was when Kuroo knew he couldn't win.

"Tsuki, please," Kuroo spoke gently, lowering his hand down Tsukishima's arm in order to lace their fingers together. Tsuki rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away.

"Fuck you," He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Tsukishima drew in a sharp breath and had planned to go off on a full rant, but before he could even start he was interrupted.

"How hard?" Kuroo asked without giving it a second thought. As soon as those two small words escaped his mouth, Kuroo felt his blood run ice cold at the look Tsuki shot him.

A few minutes passed by without either of them saying a word. Tsukishima simply glared at Kuroo, taken aback that he could even think to say that in the middle of an argument. Kuroo gave Tsuki a sheepish grin and took a tiny step back.

"Please don't hurt me," Kuroo spoke in a playfully small voice, knowing that his boyfriend would never do such a thing. Tsukishima exhaled slowly and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Listen, just let me take a moment to cool my head and then we can talk about what happened, okay?" Tsukishima replied in a tone that was less angry than before. He ignored Kuroo's comment - for now. Kuroo didn't know it yet, but Tsuki was definitely going to get back at him for that.

Kuroo gave him a dirty grin and opened his mouth to comment, but Tsuki stopped him with a hand raised to his mouth.

"My head as in my mind," Tsukishima corrected with narrowed eyes, "perv." He added in a light tone, suggesting that he had already started to calm down.

"Okay, okay." Kuroo laughed, letting out a soft sigh before he walked back to the living room while Tsukishima headed into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr! (Feliorbis)](http://feliorbis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
